wwefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Seth Rollins
Colby Lopez es un luchador profesional estadounidense que trabaja actualmente en la WWE bajo el nombre de Seth Rollins. Carrera World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2010–presente) El 8 de agosto de 2010, se informó de que López había firmado un contrato con la World Wrestling Entertainment, para debutar con su promoción del desarrollo Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) en septiembre. López había ofrecido un contrato con Total Nonstop Action Wrestling y fue a renegociar con ROH, pero Evan Bourne (Matt Sydal anteriormente) lo convenció para unirse a la WWE. Territorios de desarrollo (2010–2012) López debutó en FCW el 30 de septiembre, con el nombre de Seth Rollins en una derrota ante Michael McGillicutty.2 López apareció en un dark match antes de las grabaciones de SmackDown el 7 de diciembre con el nombre de Samuel Robinson, que perdió ante Cody Rhodes. El 13 de enero de 2011, en las grabaciones de la edición 06 de febrero de FCW TV, Rollins derroto a Hunico en la final del torneo de Jack Brisco Classic para convertirse en el primer campeón de FCW. El 25 de marzo en un evento en vivo, Rollins y Richie Steamboat derrotaron a Damien Sandow y Titus O'Neill para ganar la Florida Tag Team Championship. El 12 de mayo, Rollins y Steamboat perdió el campeonato con Big E. Langston y Raines Calvino. El 27 de junio debutó en NXT derrotando a Jiro. El 26 de julio, derrotó a Jinder Mahal en la final de un torneo, coronándose como el primer Campeón de NXT. Tuvo su primera defensa exitosa ante Michael McGillicutty el 10 de octubre. En diciembre de 2012, debido a que subió al plantel principal, perdió el Campeonato de NXT en las grabaciones del 6 de diciembre ante Big E Langston. 2012: Rollins hizo su debut en el roster principal de la WWE como heel el 18 de noviembre de 2012 en el evento Survivor Series. En el evento, interfirió junto a Dean Ambrose y Roman Regins en el evento principal del evento, atacando a Ryback, permitiéndo retener el Campeonato de la WWE a CM Punk. A pesar de negar estar involucrados con Punk, al día siguiente en RAW volvieron a atacar a Ryback, comenzando un feudo con él. El 26 de noviembre se dieron a conocer como The Shield e interfirieron en el evento principal entre CM Punk y Kane, atacando a Kane y a su compañero, Daniel Bryan, quien vino a salvarle. Debido a estos ataques, The Shield se enfrentó a Ryback & Team Hell No en TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs en un 6-Man Tornado Tag Team Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match, ganando el combate. 2013: El 21 de enero atacaron a The Rock en RAW, quien era el retador al título de CM Punk. Por su ataque, ese mismo día fueron advertidos por Vince McMahon que si ellos interferían en el combate de Punk y The Rock por el Campeonato de la WWE en Royal Rumble, Punk perdería el título. En Royal Rumble, The Shield atacó a The Rock aprovechando que las luces se habían apagado, pero McMahon no despojó a Punk del título ya que The Rock pidió reiniciar la lucha la cuál finalmente Rock ganó. El 28 de enero atacaron al ganador del Royal Rumble John Cena después de que este anunciase que lucharía por el Campeonato de la WWE en WrestleMania 29, aplicándole una "Triple Powerbomb". En el siguiente episodio de RAW, fueron atacados por Ryback, Sheamus y Cena, siendo retados a un 6-Man Tag Team Match en WWE Elimination Chamber, combate que ganaron. Un día después en RAW derrotaron a Sheamus, Ryback y Chris Jericho en otro 6-Man Tag Team Match. Las siguientes semanas The Shield comenzó un feudo con el trío formado por Randy Orton, Sheamus y Big Show que concluyó el 7 de abril en WrestleMania 29, donde The Shield derrotó a Orton, Sheamus & Big Show luego de una "Spear" de Reigns sobre Orton. De esta manera, el equipo conformado por Ambrose, Rollins y Reigns se llevó el triunfo en su debut en WrestleMania. Al día siguiente en RAW, Rollins y sus compañeros interrumpieron el discurso de The Undertaker y trataron de atacarlo, pero fue salvado por Team Hell No (Kane & Daniel Bryan). Debido a esto el 22 de abril en RAW grabado en Inglaterra, The Shield se enfrentó a Undertaker & Team Hell No, ganando el combate. El 19 de mayo del 2013 en el evento Extreme Rules derrotó a Team Hell No junto a su compañero Roman Reigns para coronarse como los nuevos Campeones en parejas de la WWE. Ambos continuaron con su feudo, reteniendo el título en Payback ante Bryan & Randy Orton.En Money in the Bank, en el Kick Off, retuvieron sus campeonatos ante The Usos y en Night of Champions, ante The Prime Time Players. Tras esto, The Shield se alió con The Authority, transformándose en los guardaespaldas de Triple H y Stephanie McMahon, involucrándose en su feudo con la familia Rhodes. En el RAW del 30 de septiembre Triple H dio una oportunidad a Cody Rhodes y a Goldust de volver a la WWE si derrotaban a The Shield en Battleground, pero si The Shield ganaba, no solo no volverían a la WWE, si no que su padre, Dusty Rhodes, sería despedido. En el evento, The Shield fue derrotado, ganando los Rhodes sus puestos en la empresa. Al día siguiente, se volvieron a enfrentar a los Rhodes con sus títulos en juego, perdiendo el combate y los títulos. Su revancha la tuvieron en Hell in a Cell, pero volvieron a ser derrotados. en Survivor Series 2013 lucho junto a Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Jack Swagger & Antonio Cesaro contra Cody Rhodes, Goldust, Rey Misterio, Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso ganando su equipo, en TLC lucho junto a Reigns & Ambrose contra CM Punk en una lucha de desventaja perdiendo la lucha. 2014: En Royal Rumble, Rollins entró en la lucha en el #2 y duró 48 minutos y 31 segundos, el segundo más largo tiempo en el Rumble, sólo detrás de CM Punk, quien duró 49 minutos y 11 segundos. En el evento Elimination Chamber, The Shield perdió ante The Wyatt Family. El 3 de marzo en Raw, The Shield perdió la revancha con The Wyatt Family cuando el pobre trabajo en equipo de The Shield condujo a Rollins a abandonar el equipo durante el combate; Rollins alegó que tenía bastante de ser el que mantenía al grupo unido. Sin embargo, The Shield rápidamente se reconcilió y comenzó una rivalidad con Kane, convirtiendo a todos los miembros de The Shield en faces en el proceso. Durante esta rivalidad, Kane estuvo acompañado por The New Age Outlaws para enfrentar a The Shield en una lucha en equipos de seis hombres en WrestleMania XXX, que ganó The Shield. The Shield entonces comenzó una rivalidad con Evolution. Los dos equipos se enfrentaron en Extreme Rules donde salieron The Shield como los ganadores. En una revancha que fue un No Holds Barred Elimination Match en Payback, The Shield eliminó a todos los miembros de Evolution sin perder a un solo miembro. En el Raw de la noche siguiente el 2 de junio, Triple H tuvo la intención de continuar la rivalidad de Evolution con The Shield, pero Batista renunció, así que Triple H recurrió al "Plan B" para destruír a The Shield; que resultó ser Rollins súbitamente traicionando a Ambrose y Reigns, volviendose heel atacándolos con una silla. Luego entregó la silla a Randy Orton, quien atacó a Reigns y Ambrose con ella. Rollins entonces se paró sobre sus ex compañeros junto a Triple H y Orton. En el episodio del 17 de junio de Main Event, Rollins anunció un segundo Ladder Match en Money in the Bank y se designó a sí mismo como el primer participante. En el episodio el 23 de junio de Raw, después de que Ambrose le costó Rollins una victoria sobre Rob Van Dam, Rollins convenció a Triple H de agregar a Ambrose a la lucha. En Money in the Bank, Rollins ganó el maletín después que Kane noqueó a Ambrose y sostuvo la escalera para él. La noche siguiente en Raw, Ambrose indicó que cada vez que Rollins intentara cobrar su contrato Money in the Bank, Ambrose atacaría a Rollins y le impediría obtener una oportunidad por el campeonato. Una lucha programada entre Ambrose y Rollins en Battleground fue cancelada por Triple H después de que Ambrose atacó a Rollins tras bambalinas antes de la lucha, dando lugar a Rollins siéndole dada una victoria por abandono. Rollins y Ambrose eventualmente lucharon en SummerSlam en un Lumberjack Match en el que Rollins ganó. La noche siguiente en Raw, Dean Ambrose atacó a Seth durante una entrevista tras bastidores. Esto condujo a Rollins a aplicarle a Ambrose un «Curb Stomp» a través de bloques de hormigón y lesionarlo (kayfabe); poniéndolo fuera de acción durante semanas. Rollins entonces fue programado para hacer frente a Roman Reigns en Night of Champions, sin embargo Reigns tuvo que retirarse del PPV debido a una cirugía de emergencia por una hernia. Ambrose hizo su regreso en el PPV después de que Rollins había emitido un desafío abierto, lo que condujo a los dos a una pelea hasta que tuvieron que ser separados. Más tarde esa noche, Rollins trató hacer efectivo su contrato en Brock Lesnar, sólo para ser ahuyentado por John Cena.24 Durante las siguientes semanas sería atacado por sorpresa tanto por Cena como por Ambrose hasta que Ambrose y Rollins se enfrentaron en el evento principal de Hell in a Cell, en un Hell in a Cell Match, que Rollins ganó después de que Bray Wyatt interfirió y atacó a Ambrose. Al mes siguiente, Rollins lideró a Team Authority en un 5-on-5 Survivor Series Elimination Match en el evento principal de Survivor Series. Rollins sobrevivió hasta el final de la lucha hasta que fue cubierto por Dolph Ziggler, quien recibió la asistencia del debutante Sting. Según la estipulación de la lucha, The Authority fueron derrocados del poder debido a la derrota de su equipo. Rollins continuó su feudo con John Cena, llevándolo a un Tables Match en TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs con la estipulación de que si Rollins era victorioso, Cena perdería su oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE. En las semanas anteriores Rollins envió a Cena a través de una mesa dos veces con la ayuda de ex miembros de The Authority, pero en el pague-por-ver, Roman Reigns volvió, evitó que Big Show atacara a John Cena y permitió a Cena ganar la lucha. En el episodio del 15 de diciembre de Raw, Rollins derrotó a John Cena en un Steel Cage Match con la ayuda del Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado Brock Lesnar. En el episodio del 29 de diciembre de Raw, Rollins atacó al anfitrión invitado Christian y tomó de rehén a Edge con la ayuda de Big Show y J&J Security, amenazando con paralizar al retirado Edge con un «Curb Stomp» si John Cena no reinstalaba a The Authority. Cuando Cena cumplió, Rollins intentó seguir adelante con el ataque antes de que Cena lo frustró. Después, Cena fue golpeado. 2015 La semana siguiente, Seth Rollins fue incluido por The Authority como recompensa en Royal Rumble, en la lucha entre John Cena y Brock Lesnar por el Campeonato Mundial en un triple threat Match,26 donde Lesnar salió victorioso. En Fastlane, junto a Big Show& Kane se enfrentaron a Dolph Ziggler, Erick Rowan y Ryback, saliendo victoriosos. Luego de la lucha Randy Orton hizo su regreso atacando a The Authority y al mismo Seth Rollins, pactándose una lucha en WrestleMania 31. En WrestleMania 31, Seth Rollins perdió la lucha ante Randy Orton, aun así, en el evento estelar por el campeonato mundial, Seth Rollins canjeó su maletín integrándose en la lucha entre Brock Lesnar y Roman Reigns, transformando la lucha en un triple threat Match, donde logró quedarse con la victoria y el campeonato mundial, siendo el primero en canjear un maletín en un WrestleMania. La noche siguiente en Raw, Brock Lesnar exigió su cláusula de revancha, pero Rollins escapó de la arena y Lesnar fue suspendido indefinidamente tras atacar a los comentaristas y aplicarle un "F-5" a Michael Cole y a un camarógrafo. Tras la ausencia de Lesnar, Randy Orton exigió una oportunidad por haberlo vencido en WrestleMania. Por lo que The Authorithy puso en camino de Orton a Roman Reigns y a Ryback en una triple amenaza por dicha oportunidad, siendo Orton el ganador tras aplicar un "RKO" a Ryback, a pesar de las interferencias de Big Show, Kane y J y J Security. Se pactó una lucha en Extreme Rules en una Steel Cage Match, donde Rollins salió victorioso luego de aplicarle un RKO a Randy Orton y escapar de la jaula, a pesar de estar prohibida por orden del mismo Rollins. Randy Orton pidió una revancha, al igual que Roman Reigns por lo sucedido en WrestleMania, por lo que Kane hizo una votación la cual dio que ambos lucharían en un Triple Threat Match en Payback. El 4 de mayo en Raw, Rollins perdió ante Dean Ambrose con la condición de ser incluido por la lucha por el Campeonato Mundial, quedando en un Fatal Four-Way Match. En el evento, Seth Rollins ganó la lucha al aplicarle a Randy Orton un Pedigree, siendo luego felicitado por Triple H. La noche siguiente en Raw, Seth Rollins fue atacado por Dean Ambrose, quien amenazó con golpear a Rollins con una silla en su cabeza sobre bloques de cemento a The Authority si no le conseguían una lucha en Elimination Chamber, por lo que The Authority accedió. En el evento, Rollins perdió ante Dean Ambrose por descalificación luego de empujar al árbitro, aunque luego de la lucha Dean Ambrose se robó el título. En la siguiente noche en Raw, se pactó una lucha entre Rollins y Dean Ambrose en un Ladder Match por el Campeonato Mundial en Money In The Bank, donde Rollins ganó la lucha al descolgar al mismo tiempo el título que Ambrose, pero Rollins fue el último en quedárselo, siendo felicitado nuevamente por Triple H. Al día siguiente en Raw, tras una actitud egocéntrica de Rollins y el no reconocimiento de sus logros a The Authority, éstos últimos pactaron una lucha en Battleground con el suspendido Brock Lesnar para que Rollins demuestre que puede ganar una lucha sin la ayuda de The Authority. En Battleground, el combate terminó sin resulatados, luego de que The Undertaker regresara atacando a Lesnar. La noche siguiente en Raw, fue retado por John Cena por el Campeonato Mundial esa misma noche. Sin embargo, Stephanie McMahon rechazó la petición de Cena y lo invirtió poniendo en juego el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de Cena. Durante la lucha, Rollins con un golpe de rodilla le rompió el tabique a Cena, aun así perdió la lucha tras rendirse con un STF. El 3 de agosto en Raw, Rollins lanzó un reto abierto por el Campeonato Mundial al igual que solía hacerlo Cena, siendo aceptado por Neville, logrando Rollins derrotarle reteniendo el título. El 10 de agosto en Raw, Rollins fue retado por su título por Cesaro, Kevin Owens y Randy Orton. No obstante, Triple H estipuló un Triple Threat Match para definir a un sólo retador, siendo Orton el ganador. Esa misma noche en el combate por el Campeonato Mundial, Rollins perdió la lucha por descalificación, luego de que Sheamus intentara hacer efectivo su contrato de Money in the Bank atacando a Orton, pero Orton le aplicó un RKO a Sheamus finalizando el programa. EnSummerSlam, Rollins derrotó a John Cena, defendiendo su Campeonato Mundial y ganando el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. Durante el combate intervino el invitado Jon Stewart para atacar con una silla a John Cena y así, Rollins aplicó el Pedigree a Cena sobre la silla antes de que el árbitro recobrara la conciencia de un golpe de Rollins. El 24 de agosto en Raw, Triple H confirmó una ceremonia de premiación con la figura de Rollins en una estatua de bronce en el evento estelar por ser el primero en la historia en ostentar el Campeonato Mundial y el de los Estados Unidos al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, al momento de descubrir la estatua, Sting apareció en el podio en vez de la estatua y atacó a Rollins, pactándose más tarde una lucha en Night of Champions por el Campeonato Mundial Pesado.27 La semana siguiente, Rollins llamó a Sting para confrontarlo, pero John Cena apareció demandando una revancha por elCampeonato de los Estados Unidos que fue aceptada por Stephanie McMahon para Night of Champions.28 En Night of Champions, Rollins enfrentó a Cena y Sting en combates separados, siendo derrotado por Cena perdiendo el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos y venciendo posteriormente a Sting reteniendo el Campeonato Mundial Pesado. Después de la lucha, Sheamus intentó hacer efectivo su contrato de Money in the Bank, pero fue impedido por Kane (Enmascarado), quien atacó luego al mismo Rollins. El 21 de septiembre en Raw, se enfrentó a John Cena por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos perdiendo el combate. Luego de la lucha, Kane apareció por una abertura que hizo en medio del ring, llevándose a Rollins al infierno (Kayfabe). El 19 de octubre en Raw, Rollins se integró a Roman Reigns y Dean Ambrose para enfrentar a The Wyatt Family, luego de haber derrotado a Ryback esa misma noche. En la lucha, Rollins iba a darle el relevo a Ambrose, pero fingió una lesión en su rodilla y abandonó el combate, terminando con una descalificación para su equipo luego de un golpe de Ambrose sobre Strowman con un palo de kendo. En Hell in a Cell venció a Kane por pinfall tras un pedigree. La noche siguiente en Raw Roman Reigns se proclamó contendiente alCampeonato Mundial tras vencer en un Fatal Four Way a Alberto del Río,Kevin Owens y Dolph Ziggler. El 2 de noviembre en Raw se realizó una lucha tradicional de eliminación 5 vs 5 en el que el Team Reigns derrotó al Team Rollins por descalificación cuando Rollins atacó con una silla a Roman Reigns y Dean Ambrose, los cuales fueron los únicos supervivientes del Team Reigns. El 5 de noviembre fue despojado del título, debido a una lesión de rodilla(rotura de los ligamentos) producida en la pelea correspondiente alMain Event contra Kane en la gira por Europa, en la ciudad de Dublín (Irlanda).29 Dicha lesión que lo dejaría inactivo de 6 a 9 meses. Debido a esta lesion, la WWE decidió hacer un torneo en Survivor Series por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE, el cual ganó Roman Reigns. Rollins regresó por una noche a WWE para la entrega de los Slammy Award donde ganó el premio al mejor luchador del año 2015. En lucha Movimientos finales *'Blackout / Piece of Mind' (Running double stomp en la espalda a un oponente levantándose) – 2010–presente *'Diving knee strike' a veces en springboard a la nuca a un oponente levántandose – 2013–presente *'God's Last Gift / Small Package Driver' (Fisherman DDT seguido de un small package, a veces sobre la cuerda superior) *'Paroxysm' (Spinning Lifting Inverted DDT) *'Corkscrew 450° splash' *'Avada Kedavra' (Superkick, a veces seguido de un turnbuckle powerbomb) *'Skywalker' (Standing shiranui) – NXT, usado como movimiento de firma en la WWE Movimientos de firma *'Corner forearm smash' *'Turnbuckle powerbomb' *'Reverse STO' hacia un esquinero *'Suicide dive' *'Belly to back suplex' levantado y girado en un reverse STO *'Diving splash' *'Fireman's carry facebuster' *'Inverted hurricanrana' *'Múltiples variaciones de kick:' *'Big boot' *'Drop' *'Jumping corkscrew roundhouse' *'Running shooting star press' *'Springboard clothesline' *'Standing moonsault' Mánagers *Lacey *Bonnie Maxon|Rain *Allison Wonderland *Mr. Milo Beasley Otros Logros Absolute Intense Wrestling *'AIW Intense Division Championship' (1 vez) All-American Wrestling *'AAW Heavyweight Championship' (2 veces) *'AAW Tag Team Championship' (2 veces) – con Marek Brave (1) y Jimmy Jacobs (1) Florida Championship Wrestling *'FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) *'FCW 15 Championship' (1 vez) *'FCW Florida Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) – con Richie Steamboat *'Grand Slam Championship '(Primero) Full Impact Pro *'FIP World Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South *'IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) Mr. Chainsaw Productions Wrestling *'MCPW World Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) NWA Midwest *'NWA Midwest Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) – con Marek Brave NXT Wrestling *'NXT Championship' (1 vez) Pro Wrestling Guerrilla *'PWG World Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) – con Jimmy Jacobs Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI ranked him #'17' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 Ring of Honor *'ROH World Championship' (1 vez) *'ROH World Tag Team Championship' (2 veces) – con Jimmy Jacobs *'Survival of the Fittest' (2009) Scott County Wrestling *'SCW Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) Wrestling Observer Newsletter *Equipo del Año (2013) – con Roman Reigns Rollins crop exact-e1348506340587.png|Rollins con el campeonato de la NXT Seth Rollins.jpg The Shield at the post-WrestleMania Raw in 2014.jpg|Seth Rollins con Dean Ambrose y Roman Reigns en RAW Rollins springboard knee at WM30.jpg|Rollins conectando a Kane con un Springboard Knee Strike Tyler Black.jpg|Seth Rollins en ROH Categoría:Miembros de The Shield